The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to mesh networks. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a mesh network management system that allows for sending data over a radio network to a plurality of nodes within the mesh network.
In Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) networks, a mesh network topology can be used in order for the nodes (i.e., the meters) to communicate within the network. However, it takes an excessively long time for an upgrade server to send large amounts of data to the many nodes within the AMI network. This is because the upgrade server uses a unicast routing scheme, where each AMI node is upgraded individually, by sending fragments of the upgrade data at a time. Each AMI node will respond with a success or failure for each fragment of the data, and the upgrade server will resend the upgrade data each time there is a failure. This is also extremely inefficient due to the large number of AMI nodes and the large number of data fragments.